tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman/TMNT Adventures 03
[[Datei:BatmanTMNTAdv 03 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #3]]'' Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #3 (Untertitel: "Greener on the Other Side"; "Grüner auf der anderen Seite") ist das dritte von sechs Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures von IDW Publishing und DC Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 25. Januar 2017 *'Ausgabe:' Batman/TMNT Adventures #3 *'Story': Matthew K. Manning *'Zeichnungen': Jon Sommariva *'Tusche': Sean Parsons *'Farben': Leonardo Ito *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Editor': Bobby Curnow *'Publisher': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #4 Vorkommende Charaktere thumb|240px|UnkrautbekämpfungTurtles-Universum *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo **April O'Neil **Splinter *Foot Clan **Shredder **Tiger Claw **Rahzar und Fishface **Baxter Stockman **Rocksteady und Bebop (Cameo) **Foot-Bots (Cameo) *Snakeweed *Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe *Kraang (erwähnt) DC-Universum *Batman **Robin und Batgirl *Joker und Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Scarecrow Handlung thumb|left|180px|Die Lachkur des ShreddersIm Lagerhaus an der Lower East Side kommt das Verhandlungstreffen zwischem dem Joker und dem Shredder allmählich an einem toten Punkt an.''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #2 Zuerst bietet nämlich der Joker seinem Gesprächspartner an, New York mit ihm zu teilen; als dieser zu diesem Vorschlag gar nichts erwidert, verkündet der Joker daraufhin keck, sich die ganze Stadt unter den Nagel reißen zu wollen. Als Antwort auf diese Frechheit lässt der Shredder die gesamte Riege seiner Mutantenschergen - Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Rahzar und Fishface - auf die Bildfläche treten. Der Joker jedoch, keineswegs eingeschüchtert, setzt den Shredder kurzerhand mit seinem giftigen Lachgas außer Gefecht, übernimmt den Foot Clan und stellt Stockman gleich die Frage, die ihn am meisten interessiert: Wie bekommt man seine eigenen Mutantenhandlanger? thumb|240px|New and improved SnakeweedWährenddessen im New Yorker Central Park haben die vereinten Teams der Turtles und der Bat-Familie wahrhaft alle Hände voll zu tun; denn nicht nur, dass Poison Ivy Snakeweed geistig vollkommen beherrscht, sie kann durch ihren Einfluss auch seine Körperfunktionen beeinflussen, so dass zum Beispiel sein Herz - seine einzige kritische Schwachstelle - durch eine Zusatzpanzerung vor Verletzungen abgeschottet werden kann. Batman weist Robin an, sich um Ivy zu kümmern, und er und Raphael nehmen die Verfolgung der Superschurkin auf, während der Rest Snakeweed beschäftigt hält. thumb|left|240px|Etwas verwässert, bitte!Robin und Raphael begegnen Ivy am Ufer eines Sees im Park, doch diese wickelt sie in eine Masse von belebten Dornenranken ein. Robin befreit sich und seinen Partner mit einem Baterang aus ihrer verwickelten Lage, und auf seinen Hinweis hin stürzt Raphael sich auf Ivy und reißt sie in den See hinein. Als Ivy unter Wasser schließlich die Luft ausgeht, stürzt Snakeweed besinnungslos zu Boden; danach wird die halbertrunkene Schurkin von Raphael durch das Kraang-Portal gesteckt, dass sich, kaum dass sie durch ist, augenblicklich in Luft auflöst. thumb|240px|Die Bildung sozialer BandeSpäter im Heim der Turtles können sich die beidem Teams endlich formell untereinander vorstellen und untereinander erste vertraulichere Gespräche führen. Dann gesellt sich Splinter zu ihnen, aber nicht für ein freundliches Geplausche, sondern weil er über das Radio etwas Besorgniserregendes erfahren hat. Das Fernsehen berichtet über eine rätselhafte Massenpanik im East Village-Viertel, deren Ursache nicht festgestellt werden kann. Gerade in dem Moment bekommt Donatellos Spürgerät ein Ortungssignal von einem neuen Portal in Chinatown,''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #1 was das gegenwärtige Problem der Superhelden verdoppelt, da Leonardo sich zuerst um die Situation in East Village kümmern will, während Donatello dem Kraang-Portal die allerhöchste Priorität beimisst. Daher schlägt Batman vor, die beiden Teams aufzuteilen: Er, Leonardo und Raphael begeben sich nach East Village, während der Rest von ihnen das Portal in Chinatown sichern sollen. thumb|left|240px|Welcome to Jokertown!Donatello, Michelangelo, Robin und Batgirl kreuzen im Shellraiser in Richtung Chinatown, und Michelangelo sorgt während der Fahrt - vor allem bei Batgirl - für ein wenig Stimmung, indem er ein Demotape seiner neuesten Eigenkomposition in den Kassettenspieler wirft. Viel zu schnell geht die Fahrt zu Ende, und am Zielort angekommen, kriegt die Gruppe sogleich Besuch von einem Foot-Bot, der von Robin und Batgirl rasch außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Jedoch ist beunruhigend, dass dem Roboter ein unheilvolles Grinsen auf die Mundpartie der Gesichtsmaske aufgemalt wurde... thumb|180px|In den Klauen der AngstIndessen in East Village finden Batman und die beiden Turtles die Bürger dieses Viertels im Griff einer Angstwelle, die jedoch keine erkennbare Ursache zu haben scheint. Batman erkennt rasch den Grund dafür, setzt sich eine Gasmaske auf und bedeutet seinen Partnern, oben auf dem Dach zu bleiben und nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten, "der wie eine Vogelscheuche aussieht". Doch kaum ist Batman verschwunden, verwandeln sich Raphael und Leonardo vor den Augen des anderen in ihr jeweils meistgefürchtetstes Albtraumbild. Gerade da bietet ihnen jemand einen Fluchtweg, indem er ihnen die Tür zu einem Treppenhaus öffnet, durch das die beiden Turtles wie besessen ins Haus hetzen. Jedoch ist diese "hilfreiche Seele" niemand anderer als der Verursacher ihrer blinden Angst: Dr. Jonathan Crane, besser bekannt als der Superschurke Scarecrow. Zitate *'Michelangelo': Okay, ich bin durcheinander. Ist Snakeweed denn nicht in die Luftg gejagt worden und so? Raphael: Das haben wir zumindest gedacht. Michelangelo: Aber jetzt ist er wieder da und hat sich mit einer Lady mit Blättern als Hosen zusammengetan. Raphael: Sieht so aus. Michelangelo: Und jetzt sind wir mit diesen komischen bemantelten Fledermaustypen befreundet. Raphael: Das fasst das Ganze wohl zusammen. Michelangelo: Haa. DAS IST DER BESTE TAG MEINES LEBENS! Trivia *Als Robin versucht, sich Michelangelos Namen zu merken, nennt er ihn versehentlich "Caravaggio". Gemeint ist der italienische Maler Michelangelo Merisi de Caravaggio, der zufällig seinen Vornamen mit Michelangelos Namensvorbild - Michelangelo Buonarroti - gemeinsam hat. *In diesem Band wird Vanilla Ices "Ninja Rap" - mit einer kleinen Variation mit Wingnut anstelle von "Ninja" - rezitiert. Neudruckversionen *''Batman/TMNT Adentures'' (TPB, Juli 2017) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' (Sammelband) (16. Oktober 2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics)